dragonprincefandomcom-20200223-history
Rayla/Relationships
Love Interest Callum At first, Rayla saw Callum as nothing more than a human, and thus an enemy; she was prepared to kill both him and his brother Ezran, albeit out of reluctance due to her empathetic nature. However, after finding out the egg of the Dragon Prince was intact, she follows the princes through the secret tunnel and is amazed to find Callum is a mage when he casts a spell to save her. She defends him in an attempt to stop the assassination of the King and holds off Runaan as the boys run with the egg. After learning from Ezran where Callum had gone, she was horrified knowing what was happening in the tower. Seeing him return heartbroken about his father she offered to go back to rescue him risking her life should he want to go back, but they instead fled the castle. Afterward, she journeyed with the princes to return the egg but was distant towards them, which led them to a few arguments during the journey. She started to slowly educate Callum on the Primal Sources and during a boat ride down the river talked about her home and her parents. During their journey through the snowy mountains, their arguing reached a boiling point to where Rayla admit she could've taken the egg and be hailed as a hero but refused to see that both sides are needed to end the feud. While on a frozen lake when she recognized his trust in her for the first time. Rayla responded that she doesn't deserve his trust, and told the brothers of her ribbon's purpose. She also tried to work up the courage to tell him about his father but couldn't finish due to their predicament. However, she held fear of losing his trust when she still knew of the king's demise and didn't say anything because she couldn't tell them, not having the heart to see her friend in pain. After seeing Callum in tears she is aware that he knew the truth and apologized for not telling him sooner. He forgave her when he had the same problem telling Ezran.Smoke and Mirrors It was from then on Rayla grew extremely fond of the prince, and was willing to protect him from those that pose a threat to him. They had different viewpoints on how to deal with Soren and Claudia and knowing they were up to something, she used illusions to reveal their true intentions. Despite being correct regarding their intentions, she apologizes and tries to comfort him. She showed concern when he left to risk his life to learn magic in a storm but was relieved he chose to do the right thing and return. During The Book of Destiny, she watched over Callum when he falls ill due to the effects of using dark magic. Her concern for him increases in Breathe to the point where she held him in tears mumbling," Callum I-...I" while holding him close, showing that she had developed feelings for him. They are shown to rely on each other in odd situations and respect things the other is interested in, like Callum's art skills where she sees him drawing a picture of his mother calling her very pretty. As they continue into Xadia, Rayla defends Callum before Sol Regem, describing him as "noble and true," that he was able to look past human hatred for the elves and do what he knew was right. She describes him as "smart and kind and brave" and admits he is her best friend. They enjoy each other's company as they travel through the forests of Xadia, culminating in a dance to unlock her home, the Silvergrove. After finding out that Rayla has been magically banished by the Moonshadow elves, Callum defends her and attempts to comfort her. While resting at the oasis in the Midnight Desert, Rayla begins to have a breakdown and tries to put some distance between herself and Callum so he won't see or hear her crying. Callum finds Rayla and praises her in an attempt to improve her mood by telling her she is "strong, smart, fast and beautiful, and the most amazing person he's ever met". Acting on her feelings for Callum she kisses him but he accidentally rejects her while trying to clarify he wasn't trying to take advantage of her state. Too embarrassed to see that's what he was doing, she Instinctively threatens to kill him if he mentions the kiss to anyone. After rescuing Zym and Nyx, Callum praises her as a hero and acts on his feelings, kissing her again. Rayla happily responds in kind. After they admit their feelings to one another in "Heroes and Masterminds," Callum becomes very protective of her. Their relationship blossoms further as they near the Storm Spire and they become more comfortable with each other. The pair accidentally reveal their relationship to Ezran after they kiss in relief, when Callum used ventus spiralis to save them all while climbing the spire. Once they know Viren's army is approaching, Rayla insists on staying to protect the Dragon Queen and tells him to flee with Zym and Ezran. Callum thinks this is due to pride and after an argument, Rayla storms off. By seeing the past Callum found out that Rayla's parents were the only ones who didn't abandon their duties. This initially left Rayla rudderless, unsure as to what she should do. Callum gently reminds her that, regardless of what she chooses, that choice is hers and hers alone. She suggests they decide together, and after some deliberation, they choose to fight. The day of the battle she approaches Callum at the tip of the spire while he's attempting to conjure Mage Wings, taking the moment to stare at the horizon. Afraid it might be their last day, Callum tries to use that moment to presumably tell her he loves her, but they're interrupted by Soren. After the battle Rayla attempts to save Zym and ends up sacrificing herself by tackling Viren off of the mountain top. Distraught, Callum jumps after her, determined to save her or die trying. During their fall he admits that he loves Rayla and conjures Mage Wings, allowing him to swoop in and catch her. As they fly back to the mountain they confess their love for each other, sharing a kiss as Callum flies them back to safety. Relatives Tiadrin and Lain When she was young Rayla use to send letters to her parents on her birthday. She knows her parents are alive although their location is unknown, but wished they were dead until Callum found out what happened to them. She thinks they are cowards for abandoning their duty as members of the Dragonguard and leaving the Dragon King and Prince to die.Book One, Chapter 5: "An Empty Throne" She would later learn from Callum that they didn't run away, and had done their best to protect the egg but were defeated by Viren. Despite their defeat, Rayla's mother managed to convince Viren not to destroy the egg. Just like them she was honorarily welcomed into the Dragonguard and fought to protect Zym with her life. Runaan Runaan was one of the two elves who raised Rayla in place of her parents.Official TPD Tumblr He saw the potential in her and her talent since she was quite young, and was the one who vouched for her and brought her on her first mission. Rayla saw Runaan as a father figure despite their professional relationship. Creator Q&A Although relationship might have been closer than it appeared on the surface, Rayla wasn't surprised when Runaan tried to kill her after she tried to stop the assassins from completing their mission.Book One, Chapter 3: "Moonrise" Upon returning home, she was deeply hurt noticing that his flower sank, but was unaware that it was still glowing.Ghost Ethari Ethari was one of the two elves who raised Rayla in place of her parents. Rayla looked up to both Runaan and Ethari as surrogate fathers, while both Ethari and Runaan seemed to return the feelings. However, he seemed to blame Rayla for Runaan not coming back and believed that she ran away (which wasn’t entirely false, though). After showing Rayla the flowers that sink when Moonshadow Assassins die on missions, Ethari seemed to forgive Rayla and allowed her to continue on her journey while giving her an amulet, which matched the one Runaan owned, and two moon mounts to ride. Allies Ezran At first, Rayla saw Ezran as simply a target to avenge the Dragon Prince. However, after finding out the egg was intact, she set out with him and his brother to return the egg and she grew attached to the crown prince of Katolis to the point of worrying for the life of the boy she swore to kill. She sees Ezran, as brave and strong believing he can save the egg from the freezing water and relieved he was okay. The two develop a sibling-like relationship, and Rayla admitted that Ezran was "worth losing a hand over," as the magical armband that was hurting her arm requiring Ezran's death for it to be removed. She notes that he has a kind heart and she believes in his ability to talk to animals. When Rayla sees Ezran figure out the truth about his father she tries to comfort him but respects his desire to be alone as well as his choice to return home to become the new King of Katolis. She was surprised and happy to be reunited with him. By seeing Ezran playing with Zym she sees him as the hope between their kingdoms. Ezran was shocked upon learning of Callum and Rayla’s relationship since he was a child and didn’t fully understand the concept of romance. Azymondias Upon hearing that the dragon egg was destroyed, Rayla, like the rest of her kind, wanted to avenge him and his father, the Dragon King, but after the egg was unveiled in a secret chamber in the castle she was surprised to see that he was alive. With that, her sense of revenge washed away with the feeling of hope that the war between their species could end. So she and the princes fled with the egg so it could be returned to its mother. Since then, like a mother, Rayla was very protective towards the egg despite not wanting to take it until she had earned the princes trust. She had a great concern when the egg fell into the freezing water and was in danger of dying, holding herself responsible. Then, looked on with joy to see the egg of the prince hatch into a baby dragon which freed her from her bonding. Before climbing the Spire she referred to him as the hope between their kingdoms. Reaching Zym's home, she tried to break the news about his mother to the young dragon and understood his hesitation in wanting to see her. Rayla acted as a mother figure while they returned him to Zubeia, becoming extremely protective of him and has been saving him from being kidnapped by Claudia, Soren, and Nyx, as well as almost killed by Sol Regem and Viren. She was willing to go as far as pushing Viren to his death before he could fully harvest Zym.Book Three, Chapter 9:"The Final Battle" Soren Despite not trusting the siblings, she sees Soren as a mild annoyance and occasional target practice. However, upon seeing the young guard, turn against his father and protect the true king as well as the dragon prince; Rayla starts to see Soren as more of a goofball. She trusts him in leading the defense of the Spire to protect the Dragon Queen Zubeia due to his skill as a warrior and his education in the art of warfare. Amaya In their first encounter, Amaya perceived Rayla as a threat to her nephews, especially when she pretended to kidnap them. When they later reunite at the Storm Spire, Amaya was initially hostile to Rayla until Callum cleared up the misunderstanding. Thus, Amaya accepts Rayla as a friend and ally. Zubeia As queen of Xadia, Rayla has full loyalty to her, and except for killing the princes, Rayla will do whatever it takes to please her and keep her safe and her son, including killing Viren before he harvested Zym. Rayla was overjoyed to see that her queen was alive and happy that Zym returned to her. Avizandum As the late king of Xadia, Rayla had full loyalty to him, at first she was willing to do whatever it takes to avenge his death, but then she realized she didn't have the stomach to take another life for him, instead to honor him. She chose to protect and return his son Zym to Zubeia to ensure his safety, breaking the chain of hatred and secure a better future. Although she tried to not kill anyone but had no choice with Viren before he harvested Zym, in a sense, she avenged Zym and Avizandum by killing the man that caused the war, his death and the near destruction of his family and kingdom. Lujanne Rayla, who did not tell the two princes that King Harrow had been killed, turned to Lujanne for advice because she could no longer carry this secret with her. Lujanne could not give Rayla advice in this regard, however, another advice. That is, true friendship means accepting the dark side of one's friends. That came back to Rayla that she forgave Callum for using dark magic. In itself, Lujanne felt rather annoyed by Rayla. Still, she liked her enough to help her create an illusion that revealed Claudia’s and Soren's evil intentions. Enemies Claudia Rayla does not trust Claudia, seeing her as someone truly dangerous as a meddler in dark magic and deeply resents her for almost pulling Callum onto that same dark path.Book Two, Chapter 7: "Fire and Fury" They are often at odds, and only seemed to agree about telling Callum the truth about his father's tragic demise, and even then they were at odds over how to do it. Rayla then started to hate her after she betrayed them and attempted to steal Zym, that hatred was cemented when she allowed Viren to get to Zym and seemly attempted to kill Ezran too with an illusion of Viren. Viren Rayla hates Viren for killing Avizandum and her parents now that she knows the truth about them as well as for wanting to kill her, Callum, Ezran, Zym, Zubeia, and exterminate citizens of Xadia for power, she was willing to push him and herself off the edge of the mountain to kill him. Sol Regem She is as respectful and afraid of him for being the former king of Xadia and for his totalitarian and vengeful personality, at first she tried to avoid him with Callum and Zym but he noticed them, so she tried to convince him to let them pass and lied to him that Callum was an elf, but he knew he was a human, then she tried to convince him that Callum is a good human that saved Zym from being harvested, but Sol Regem smelled dark magic in him and started attacking them without any mercy. They didn't intend to kill him but to immobilize him long enough to run away so they fooled him to get his head stuck in a canyon. References }} Navigation Category:Relationships